dragonball_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Furais
(The picture is edited, but originally created by Akira Toriyama, credits go to him, he's a genius) ________________________ "And this is the reason why I have been named Furais!!" '-Furais as a Super Saiyan 3 when fighting X Wizard League- (From the Movie: Dragon Ball AF: This what we were training for!' _______________________________ Furais is the son of Vegito and Bulma, he is a half-blood Saiyan from Alternative Universe 7, where Goku and Vegeta fused with the Potara earrings and became Vegito, but never destroyed the earrings, so they permanently became Vegito. In this universe Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, cheated on Goku with Yamcha and Goku found out when they tried to kill him right before the battle with Majin Buu Here's how it happened: Yamcha and Chi-Chi had been in love for one year already, but since Goku was always training and only coming home for dinner, he did not notice what was going on. However, Yamcha was scared Goku would find out and kill him. So he told Chi-Chi of it and said they had to kill Goku and then run away to go live in the woods together. Chi-Chi first didn't want to kill Goku, because there was a time she really loved him, but when she saw how strong he became after defeating Cell and other villains, she got scared of the idea that Goku would kill her too. and thus, Yamcha and Chi-Chi started searching for the dragonballs (it was not that difficult, because they used Bulma's machine to find them) When they summoned Shenron and asked him to kill Goku, Shenron got mad at them because Goku was such a good hearted person and he never thought his wife would cheat on him, so he ignored their wish, but Yamcha quickly wished something else: he wished Shenron to make the perfect training machine so that he could get stronger, Shenron was forced to grant this wish and so, they started training. In the third picture you can see Chi-Chi and Yamcha before Goku's bed, about to kill him. But when they tried to kill him, Goku suddenly woke up and confirmed what was going on, in an explosion of rage Goku fired a huge Ki Blast at them and killed Chi-Chi and Yamcha, Goku cried for three days and didn't eat anything (!) One week later, Majin Buu appeared and Goku had to fight once again in order to protect the Earth. At the moment Goku and Vegeta fused (Vegito), they somehow were able to inmediatley kill Buu. (This way Uub (Buu's positive reincarnation) was never born) ________________________ Goku and Vegeta decided to keep this form, This way, future people like Pan would never meet Goku nor Vegeta but Vegito instead. Goku (in Vegito's body) was still sad about having lost Chi-Chi and Yamcha but then he thought about Bulma, his childhood friend AND Vegeta's wife, and he fell in love with her, Bulma would never see his husband Vegeta again but she always loved Goku too, so she was really happy her two loves now became one person. Bulma and Vegito married, so Bulma is now Goten and Gohan's stepmom, they were really angry about that, and they missed Chi-Chi, their real mother. so the two cheaters were wished back to life by Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi and Yamcha were really sorry and Goku did forgive them, then the two cheaters started a farm, and Gohan went to live with his future wife Videl, Goten was now Trunks' brother and they went to live in Bulma's house, together with Vegito. In this universe Bra wasn't born either because she is the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, and she was born after the fight with Majin Buu. Later, Bulma got pregnant. Vegito didn't know this because at that moment he was fighting Janemba. Vegito was losing but when King Kai told him Bulma was going to have a baby, Vegito suddenly powered up and became a Super Saiyan 3 and after 10 minutes he completely obliterated Janemba. Then he used Instant Transmission to teleport to Bulma's house. Vegito was still in SSJ3 form and Bulma said: "WHAHAHAHA! Your hair! it looks like a bunch of giant fries!" They both started laughing and nine months later when the baby was born, they called him Furais (Japanese for fries) because of that day Vegito became a SSJ3 for the first time. _________________ Furais has blue hair and fights with swords and Ki power, Trunks teached him how to fight with swords, Vegito teached him to fight with Ki and Bulma gave him class (this is why Furais is also very smart). Furais is able to become a Super Saiyan 3 in less than 10 seconds. ____ Furais met Goku and his friends on the Mutiverse Championship . At the tournament Furais fought Gotenks, Frieza (Alternative Universe 7) and Vegeta. After the Championship Furais became really good friends with Vegeta and he gave him an SOS-Machine created by Alternative Bulma. Vegeta got mad and said he didn't need an SOS-Machine and he threw it away. Luckily Gohan catched it and saved it for later. _______ When Xicor invades Earth Furai's father Vegito goes to Goku's universe to defeat him (Gohan activated the SOS-Machine). As much time has passed, Furais looks way more grown-up this time. If Furais and Xicor didn't come, Xicor would probably have conquered the Earth and killed all of Goku's friends. After the fight with Xicor, Vegito and Furais return home. - (In this alternative universe Bra wasn't born either because she is the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, and she was born after the fight with Majin Buu, and since Vegeta became Vegito instead, they had this son called Furais)